


Undoubtedly Yours

by hydrasplatling



Category: Original Work, Splatoon
Genre: Leash and Collar, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Frustration, Tentacle Dick, xeno genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrasplatling/pseuds/hydrasplatling
Summary: Spine knows, unwaveringly, that their purpose in life is to serve their commander.
Relationships: Cecilia (Original Character) / Spine (Original Character), F/NB - Relationship, original female character / original non-binary character
Kudos: 11





	Undoubtedly Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinksquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinksquid/gifts).



> lov u marlee <3 these characters live in my mind rent free. spine is mine and cecilia is hers!

They pant, teeth biting down so hard onto the bit gag that it may just crack under the pressure. Salivating like an animal, they wait patiently for their master, eyes focused forward, but ears flicking in the direction of the _click, click, click_ of her boots. 

Cecilia struts in front of them, looking down her nose at her little plaything, wrapped up like a gift- their arms are bound firmly behind them, a collar snug around their neck, staring up at her with much anticipation. A very pleasant sight. 

“Spine,” she starts, and their ears fold back as a strangled noise of eagerness slips out of them at the sound of her voice alone. “You are going to do exactly as I say, the moment I say it. You will be completely, and utterly subservient. Do you understand?” 

Spine manages an affirmative, strangled sound through the gag, nodding profusely. They tremble, struggling to draw in breaths, following her every movement with their prodding eyes. 

Satisfied with that answer, Cecilia takes a step forward, hands lowering to Spine’s throat, a soft snap emanating from the hook of the leash now attached firmly to Spine’s collar. They shiver, trying desperately to contain their immense pleasure at this. Cecilia smirks, a fang poking out from her lips. 

The length of the leash slips out from her palm as she backs away, lithe fingers delving under the hem of her leggings. In no rush, she pulls down each leg, over her boots, stepping out of the leggings with ease. Spine chokes down a hungry snarl, a long line of drool dripping from under the gag. Cecilia laughs softly at this, letting her hand run over the shape of her member as it curls in her underwear, seeking relief, dampening a spot on the fabric. She cups it and sighs, to which Spine jolts, mumbling something incoherent, their own member tightly confined in their pants and furiously aroused at the events unfolding before them.  
  
  
“Don’t be hasty,” Cecilia admonishes, tone edged sharply with malice. Impatience would be punished, and a glare, eyes glowing in the dimness of the room, communicates that crystal clear. Spine’s ears fold in deference, quieting for now.

She returns to her work, letting her underwear fall to her feet and stepping out of them, abandoning them on the floor. Once more, she approaches her adorable pet, who visibly perks up as she approaches.

“Now,” she coos, a voice so sweet you can hardly taste the venom, “Be a good pet— and watch your teeth.” 

Her hands deftly unbuckle the gag and lift it from Spine’s face who huffs out a sigh in relief, mouth held agape, tongue hanging limply from it. Through hazy eyes they watch her every movement, watching as she comfortably seats herself in her chair, spreading her legs, resting her chin against the back of her fingers. Her look is expectant. 

Spine wastes no time shifting forward on their knees, a growl rumbling deep in their throat as they instinctively fight their bonds- claws aching to sink into flesh, to grab her hips and pull her in close to savor her like it would be the last thing they’d ever eat, but alas. Tamed and obedient, they lean forward and run their tongue flat up her entrance, dragging it all the way up her dick and flicking it up at the tip, quickly returning their tongue to lick at the length. They lean up more to suck at the sides, running their lips hungrily up and down. Soon, they find themself back at the very tip, laving their tongue around it and taking it into their mouth.  
  
  
Cecilia finds it difficult to conceal her excitement. She bites the inside of her cheek to contain the sighs and low hums of pleasure trying to slip past her lips. As if the act alone wasn’t pleasurable enough, just watching Spine take such enjoyment in servicing their master was beyond description. Their eyes were closed as they moved forward to take in just a bit more, relishing in every inch of her, a muted moan vibrating in their throat, around her cock. No one but Cecilia herself would judge her for the groan she let loose, shutting her eyes for a moment.  
  
  
She recovers quickly, albeit the bluish hue that rises to her cheeks, her lip quirked up in a snarl to hide that shame. She pulls up on the leash, a silent command that Spine loyally obeys, lowering to swallow more of her. Cecilia’s harsh expression softens as she watches them, a nimble hand gracing their cheek, pushing aside a tentacle. 

They look up at her, bright green eyes hazily trying to read the language of her face, searching for that praise unsaid: it comes in the lazy smirk that spreads across her lips, her hand curling and fitting her fingers just underneath their jawline, and a soft purr, “You’re being so good, Spine. You love this, don’t you?” 

Even if Spine could talk at the moment, no response would truly be able honor her question with the truth. The points of their claws dig into their palm, a grumble reverberating deep within them as they lower all the way down to the very base, swallowing around the full of her length. Not once do they break eye contact with their master. 

_Yes, I do. So much.  
_ _  
_ _  
_ They draw up, all the way up until the tip nearly curls forth from their mouth, before going down to take it all in again. Cecilia sucks in a breath- no not a moan, don’t make that mistake- mouth hanging agape as she watches, completely enraptured. Her eyes don’t leave theirs, feeling so drawn in.  
  


_I live to serve._ _  
_ _  
_

Cecilia’s eyebrows furrow, feeling challenged somehow. Her hand moves lightly from their jaw, tracing the shape of a tentacle along to where it reaches atop their head, where Cecilia pushes their bangs up. She presses her lips into a line.  
  


_And serve me, you will._

She presses her fingers down into their scalp, the tips of her claws a whisper of a threat, and pushes their head down. Commanding a quicker pace, she maneuvers them, and Spine unflinchingly follows her, eyes falling shut, eyebrows drawn up. They groan as Cecilia pulls up at the leash again, and they shuffle forward even more, toes curling in their boots, tongue licking up the underside of her cock. 

Her head tilts back, teeth gritting as she attempts to choke down another revealing moan, but ultimately failing and letting a sigh slip. And another, and another, torn from her by Spine- her other hand, the leash wrapped around her palm, joins the first in holding down Spine’s head, their head bobbing along the very base, utterly consumed by their task. Their hands have fallen slack, the occasional twitch of their fingers, their hips trying to lead their aching heat to some relief. 

Cecilia leans forward, biting down at her lower lip, looking out at the edges of the room to find something to focus on to ground her (with no such luck), as that sensation, at the very edge of the cliff, builds in her core. Her muscles tense, heels sliding up until they clink against the bottom of the seat, fingers flexing and gripping even harder. 

Warmth floods her, creeping along every nerve and alighting them anew with pleasure, wracking tremors through her that cause her legs to quiver- a motion she would surely curse herself for, were she in any state to consider much else other than how _amazing_ Spine was, how _good_ they felt, how _incredible_ they were. Briefly, with her stuttered moans, intercut with shaky breaths, she praises all the powers that be for this, right now. How fucking lucky she was. 

“ _Ah!”_ All of it starts to unknot at once, deep and trembling gasps from her agape mouth as she spills inside their mouth, Spine greedily moving forth to take in all of it. They suck gently, milking every last drop they possibly can, with an almost smugness to their movements. Slowly, blinking away the blurriness of their gaze, they look up at her. 

They draw off slowly, leaning back to open their mouth, tongue laid out to display the mess Cecilia had made of them, drool and cum dripping from the corners of their mouth. Cecilia’s lip quirks up, and with a tug of the leash and a firm grip at their jaw, she hisses her command, “Swallow.” 

  
Spine obliges, with a lick of their lips to finish off their delight. Yet still, the light of hunger glimmers in their eyes.  
  
“Good pet,” Cecilia praises bitterly, still quite embarrassed. “Since you’ve been so good, perhaps we can do something about... _this.”_ She slides the tip of her boot between Spine’s legs, pressing the top to the prominent bulge there; Spine sucks in a breath, shifting desperately toward the contact, leaning their full weight against her shin and their chin at her thigh, looking up at her with overwhelming _need._ Wordlessly, they beg, _please._ Reinvigorated, Cecilia chuckles. She sharply tugs at the leash, drawing it up tight.  
  
“Now, get up and put it to good use.” 


End file.
